A Close Shave
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: An unexpected visitor happens upon their quant little shop, but he's one of the most unexpected and unwanted visitors Nellie Lovette could want. But in the end, could it have turned out for the best? Sweenette.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Sweeney Todd._

A shouting racket resounded from the ground floor of the shop. The effect: Sweeney Todd groaned in disgusted curiosity. The cause? Only God knows, but the sadistic barber was hot on the trail.

Sweeney threw down his book and tried as hard as he could not to make a sound for fear of not being able to 'overhear' (for the barber _certainly _never gossiped) the fight. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped short and poked his skunk-colored head hardly an inch out from behind the wall.

"I told you… go away! There's a sadistic barber upstairs and I'm not afraid to use him!" Nellie Lovett shouted timidly. As every second passed, she continued to backing into the wall as if she were growing into it. Sweeney scowled as he noticed his 'title' in her little argument.

"I could hardly care less, women!" The barber turned his head to the man glaring at the baker. "I just know, for a fact, that you'd better give me some money for all the years of taking care of that bloody terror!" Mrs. Lovett shook her head timidly, causing her poofy hair to fluff around her face. _I never noticed how pretty her hair is…_ Sweeney ruminated, slightly embarrassed that he was even thinking that.

The man took a threatening step forward, "Give me my money!"

"B-but… I don't have any! Ask Mr. Barber upstairs, he doesn't give me a big enough paycheck!" _Hey,_ Sweeney growled in his head, _since when did this become 'Bash Sweeney' day?_

"Well then, maybe you'd better ask him for a raise!" the man shouted. "I can make accidents happen like there's no tomorrow."

"What kind of accidents?"

"The worst kind." At those words, Sweeney felt his anger rise to a low boil. _I'm the only one who can threaten her!_ Sweeney watched as the baker's eyes darted around, looking for an escape. The man finally took another step forward and raised a fist.

"My money!" he shouted. The demon barber had finally seen as much as he could handle, so he stepped out from behind the wall.

"Leave." It was only one word, but it had as much power as a shout or punch. The man slowly lowered his fist to give the new arrival a look.

"Who are you?" he asked imperiously. Mrs. Lovett looked frantically between the two men.

"Apparently, I'm the tightwad sadistic barber…" Sweeney murmured sarcastically. Like a pig, the man grunted.

"Huh… maybe I'll get my hair cut when I come back for my money." He ended his sentence with an exclamation from the slamming of the door.

"I'll give 'em shave…" Sweeney growled. Mrs. Lovett slowly walked over to the barber, her eyes wide and wild.

"Oh Mr. Todd, how can I-"

"Bloody terror?" Sweeney had no the need or want for a flowery thank you. "Who was that man and why was he threatening you?" Mrs. Lovett seemed to have collided with a brick wall, for her expression quickly went from gratitude to horror.

"Why do you care?" she sniffed sharply, crossing her arms over her chest and turning around. Sweeney couldn't help but admire the way her skirts swirled out as she turned.

"He was threatening you, Nellie!" he shouted suddenly. The baker froze, then her arms fell limply to her sides. "Tell me what's going on…" Sweeney was shocked by the tenderness in his own voice. _I'm growing soft!_

"He was my ex-husband…" she whispered slowly. "And that 'bloody terror' was my son, Bern-"

"Whoa, you have a son?" Sweeney cut in, shocked by this news update. Mrs. Lovett stiffened and swirled back around.

"Yes…" she answered tentatively. It was uncomfortable silence that filled the room for a couple of seconds before a thought hit Sweeney. He walked up to Mrs. Lovett and placed his hands right on her hips.

"M-Mr. T!" the befuddled baker whimpered, her face a rather bright shade of red. The barber paid her no mind (except for the evil cackle he was laughing in his mind) and removed his hands, being very careful to keep them the same width. He held them up to his face level and scowled.

"You? Have kids? You don't have the girth!" he said flatly. Mrs. Lovett balled her small fists and drew herself up to her full height.

"I don't have the girth?! How dare you…" she slowly thought about what he had said before continuing. "Or was that a compliment?" Sweeney kept his face flat. "Oh! You're so aggravating sometimes!" she growled, twirling around disappearing behind the counter. Sweeney shook his head and headed back towards the stairway. He had just mounted it when another thought hit him.

"Mrs. Lovett?" Her head popped around the corner. "Will he be coming back soon?"

The poor girl almost jumped out of her skin, "Probably. More than likely within the week."

"Good, make sure we have enough flour."


End file.
